ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Transformers (2018 TV series)
Transformers is the newest Transformers series which airs on Discovery Family in 2018 after the 2015 Robots in Disguise series finish. Synopsis: Million of years, the heroic Autobots has fighting to defend their home planet, Cybertron, from the evil forces of the Decepticons and their leader, Megatron. Than, Cybertron begins to dry out where Optimus Prime and his team set out to find energy which would help rebuild their world, however, the Decepticons find and battle them where both ships crashes into Earth. In the present, both teams were reawaken by an human boy named Kyle where he become their allies where they must stop the Decepticons' evil plan of taking over the world! Characters: Autobots: Main Autobots: * Optimus Prime - The leader of the Autobots, Optimus was once formerly an young Autobot trainer named Orion Pax, who was killed by Megatron, but, was bought back to life by Primus as a Prime. He is brave, heroic, wise, respectful, and noble, he wield a axe. He transforms into an semi-truck while his trailer become Optimus' backpack where its able to make him fly. Voiced by Brian Bloom. * Bumblebee - The Autobots' scout and youngest member, while he can be a bit of a hothead, a bit cocky, and a bit headstrong, he show to has a good heart and can be a little bit serious sometimes, he is armed with two weapons that shot energy blasts (which he calls "energy stingers") from his hands. He transforms into an sports car. Voiced by Logan Miller. * Windblade - An genisha-like female Transformer master swordswoman who puts duty and truth first, which are both difficult for her which her fellow teammates believes that she trusts too much. But, she is valuable to the team and is an expert fighter. She transforms into an jet. Voiced by Abby Trott. * Ratchet '''- The medic of the team, while he's ready to help out his fellow teammates when they get hurts, he can be a bit serious, he is armed with retractable magnets in his arms which create magnetic force and an protective wall. He transforms into an ambulance. Voiced by '''Eric Loomis. * Armorhide '''- the muscle of the team, while he can be a bit of a dimwitted, he show great strength which he uses to gives the Autobots a push on the Decepticons. He transforms into an armored truck. Voiced by '''Ogie Banks. * Elita-One '''- * '''Cosmos - * Blaster - ** Steeljaw '- ** '''Eject '- * '''Rodimus - * Wheeljack - * Flameup - * Quickswitch '''- Elite Guards: * Wreckers: * '''Springer - The leader of the Wreckers, he is a tough to who is a bit headstrong, which he kinda like a hero from an action movie where he springs in action against the Decepticons, he is respect to his fellow Wreckers. As a triple changer, he transforms into an helicopter & and an armored car. Voiced by George Newbaum. * Pyro - An young Wrecker who is in an proud tradition of selfless Autobot heroes, he stand for truth, justice, and freedom for all sentient beings, he vow to protect the weak and helpless. He transforms into an fire truck. Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. * Ironhide - Armorhide's brother, Roadbuster's closest friend, and the Wreckers' weapon expert, he like to build and test out any new weapons for his teammates and other Autobots. He transforms into an pick-up truck. Voiced by Travis Willingham. * Roadbuster - The Wreckers' most powerful and charismatic fighter who simply don't know how to handle life out of combat, and also can get easily bored sometimes. He transforms into an armored truck. Voiced by John DiMaggio. * Windrazor - The Wreckers' aerial expert and Windblade's best friend, she love enjoying the action which she and any other Autobots are apart of its, she enjoy beating ups any Decepticons that cause havoc and mayhem. She transforms into an fighter jet. Voiced by Cree Summer. * Depth Charge - The Wreckers' underwater strategist, he enjoy being in the ocean, he also loves making surprise attacks on the enemies. He transforms into an submarine. Voiced by David Kaye. * Topspin - An Wrecker who is a bit of a hot head. But, like his old pal, Bumblebee, has show an good heart and show to be both a brave fighter and shooter. He is armed with a gun. He transforms into an race car. Voiced by James Arnold Taylor. Dinobots: * Grimlock - The king of the Dinobots and possibly be the most powerful Autobot ever, he * Slug - The second-in-command and powerhouse of the Dinobots, * Swoop - The aerial member of the Dinobots, * Snarl - * Slash - The team's amazon and warrior expert, Other Autobots: * Ultra Magnus '- * '''Wing Saber '- * 'Roadblock '- * '''Glyph - * Trailcutter - Decepticons: Main Decepticons: * Megatron - The leader of the Decepticons, Megatron is nothing but ruthless, shameless, evil, sadistic, powerful, deadliest, and dangerous, he once try to conquer Cybertron with an iron fist. But, the Autobots fought back, due to him creating Optimus Prime. After being crash land on Earth, he vow to took over this planet, and also hate being tolerate failure from his own minions. As a triple changer, he transforms into an tank and an helicopter. Voiced by Frank Welker. * Starscream - the treacherous second-in-command of the Decepticons who vow to overthrow Megatron as the new leader of the Decepticons. However, he is a coward and also a smartmouth sometimes. He transforms into an fighter jet. Voiced by Sam Reigel. * Soundwave - The Decepticons' Communications Officer, while he is dangerous loyal to Megatron, he is an expert hacker. He transforms into an muscle car. Voiced by Frank Welker. ** Laserbeak '''- Soundwave's bird-like minion who serve as Soundwave's eye and ear. He transforms from an disk from an falcon. Voiced by '''Dee Bradley Baker. * Diabla - The Decepticons' "femme fatale", beautiful, cunning, and dangerous as she can be, she wield a blade which can cut anything in her pass, Diabla can also be a bit of a hothead sometimes when she get ticked off which sometimes annoys Megatron or Starscream or maybe both. She transforms into an motorcycle. Voiced by Vanessa Marshell. * Quake - The Decepticons' brute, while he has awesome firepower, he is not too blight when his lack of intelligence which he can sometimes make a mistake or screw think ups, he summons missiles from his shoulders which target his enemies. He transforms into an rocket launcher. Voiced by Clancy Brown. * Shockwave - * Astrotrain '- * '''Wreckage '- * 'Thundercracker '- * 'Skywarp '- * 'Sixshot '- * '''Scourge - * Cyclonus - Insecticons: * Shrapnel - * Bombshell - * Kickback '''- * '''Venom - Jhiaxus' Pack: * Jhiaxus - The most dangerous Decepticon, possibly be more dangerous than Megatron. He is an vow hated against Ultra Magnus which make him his perfect rival for him. As a triple changer, he transforms into an futuristic tank and an futuristic stealth bomber. Voiced by Michael Ironside. * Blackout - * Hyperdrive '- * '''Dropshot '- * 'Storm Surge '- Other Decepticons: * '''Megatronous/'Fallen' - * Strika - * 'Nemesis Prime '- Humans: Main Humans: * Other Humans: * Other Transformers: * 'Primus '- * 'Wreck-Gar '- * 'Unicron '- * Episodes: Season 1: # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 2: # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4: # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia * Category:Billy2009 Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Animation Category:Animated Series Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers